The User M4LUM
Hello everyone! So I'm a new poster on this wikia, and I joined because I've experienced something extremely strange. I posted a forum on ROBLOX as well, but everything was in hashtags. Let me tell you the story now. I was scrolling around on ROBLOX forums and found something called "D3F4LT" or something. Little did I know they were some sort of exploiters I believe? Well that isn't the point. I decided to go looking around for these guys, and found their usernames with strange blurbs and such. Now let's get onto what happened to me. Just one week after I looked at D3F4LT's profile, I got 3 strange messages. All of them were from a user named M4LUM. Each and every message had the subject "Want to be my friend?". But every single time I opened the message, a different text would appear despite the fact of similar subjects. This is what each and every message said: 1st Message: Subject: Want to be my friend? Text: Eius in nomine meo 2nd Message: Subject: Want to be my friend? Text: Amicus meus tu dolebis 3rd Message: Subject: Want to be my friend? Text: Ego nescio vos unde sitis sed You see how this is very strange, correct? Each and every message just says mumbo jumbo that I don't understand. So of course I thought it was speaking in another language. I opened up google translate and this is what each message was translated into. 1st Message: In my name 2nd Message: My friend, you will be sorry 3rd Message: I do not know you not whence ye are; but All of them made sense, except the 3rd message. It was kind of weird. Turns out, M4LUM is latin. Malum is the name. So I searched it up, and turns out Malum is translated into "Pure evil". Everything made sense now. But I don't know why the second message was translated into "My friend, you will be sorry". Or how good this guy is with grammar on the 3rd message. So two weeks later, I was playing on ROBLOX High School, walking around. Trying to socialize and such. Until the user M4LUM joined the server, I'm being honest here. I didn't notice him getting in until he came up to me in the basketball court. He just staed there next to me, so I asked "What?". He replied "Hello friend :)" With that creepy smiley face. I remembered all the messages I recieved and finally realised that he is the one who sent me all the messages. Then I asked "Why are you sending me a lot of messages?". The only thing he replied with was this: "bvog" and a random set of numbers I can't wuite recall. I remember typing them in, and appearing on a website that only said "Error 404, not found." If you didn't know, I have severe cyberphobia. Especially with viruses and such. So I decided to look at the cookies of the website, and found a strange cookie hidden inside it. But this cookie was named "TOWSNBN, Harry Potter." I was like "Harry Potter, what?" and just reminding you I was still inside the game with M4LUM. I opened up the game again and found M4LUM having a different RP name. His name now was "The one who shall not be named". I was like, "Oh. TOWSBN." I then asked, "What does TOWSBN do..?" Malum replied. "IP-Tracker program. I'd love to visit sometime, friend. :)" I responded. "I'm not your friend!" He replied one more time and then left, these were his exact words. "I'm your friend, Micheal. I live where you do, Micheal. I am on your friends list, Micheal. You are in Australia, Micheal." Then he left. I thought to myself "How did he figure out my name? I never put it on my RP name or my blurb, so how did he?" I left the game immediately and looked up M4LUM's account. He had a strange blurb, you can see for yourself. I looked at the bottom of his page and found out that he just joined on the current day. "8/27/2016". I wondered to myself, "How'd this guy send me messages from before he joined..?" Then I scrolled back up and his status update changed. It said "Check my join date again." So I scrolled back down and it changed into 6/1/2001. I just wondered "But ROBLOX was made in 2006, right?" Then I looked closer and realised that it was my birthday date on his profile. I scrolled back up and his status changed once again. ":)". That's what it turned into. Creepy too. I looked back down and it changed back to 8/27/2016. I scrolled back up and his status update was this: "Y0U C4N'T 3SC4P3, D0N'T TRY, 1T'S F474L". He always used numbers a lot, never had a hat and only had one follower. I checked his account a lot more and found a user named FA7AL_3RR0R. I suddenly realised that "F474L" was referencing the user. I checked the users account and his blurb kept saying "AUSTRALIAUSTRALIA". Naming where I lived repeatedly. I refreshed and it changed back into a not-so-normal blurb. I found this guy, FA7AL_3RR0R much creepier for a reason. This guy didn't have any hats, any badges, no groups joined, and joined on the same day that M4LUM did. 2 months later, today on the 3rd of October 2016, I checked the user D3F4LT and a new player I found about called SYNT4X3RR0R. Found out that he referenced D3F4LT in his blurb. It creeped me out a lot.. To this day, M4LUM has never been online